robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wily Machine No. 1
The Wily Machine No. 1 is the final boss of the first Mega Man game and the first of Dr. Wily's Wily Machine series of mechs. Mega Man The weak point of the Wily Machine's first form is the red gun. Mega Man must destroy the red gun using Fire Storm or the Mega Buster. Once the gun is destroyed, Wily appears in the cockpit, and the remaining hole shoots spiraling large balls of energy. The second form has no specific weakness, but Thunder Beam can hit it twice with one beam. Another, be it risky, method is to use the Rolling Cutter, which can hit it three times if timed correctly. A good strategy is to switch between weapons. Use Rolling Cutter when he is flying backward, and use Thunder Beam when he is going backwards. Mega Man: Powered Up! The Wily Machine Number 1 in Mega Man Powered Up is, at first glance, vastly different from the Wily Machine of the first game. However it's truly just a slightly modified version of the original clipped on to a base, and thus giving it its uniquely designed first form. The first form is a skull tank that roams horizontally along the ground, and what it shoots varies according to the difficulty - on Easy, it uses a weak cannon shot, but on harder difficulties it starts to use all of the Special Weapons from the eight Robot Masters. The Wily Machine's weakness is based on the Special Weapon it is using (e.g. if the machine uses Fire Storm, its weakness would be Ice Slasher). Like most Wily Machines, it is only vulnerable in the cockpit. If the game is being played on Easy, Wily will take off as soon as this form is beaten, causing the game to be over. The second form can only be fought on Normal or Hard. After the first form has fallen to pieces, Wily gets up and starts to tinker with the machine (whilst the player's character stands there and watches him do it). The repaired Wily Machine, which now looks extremely similar to the second form of the Wily Machine from the first game, rises from the rubble and starts flying - If the difficulty setting is on Normal, Wily will hover up and down, but if the difficulty setting is on hard, then he will drift back and forth towards the player. Note that in this form, if Dr. Wily uses Super Arm, he can sometimes decide to throw the hammer he was using to repair his ship. This new flying form still uses all the Special Weapons, but it has gained two new moves: the first is a swirling bullet attack, which the original Wily Machine also shoots. However, this only happens if the player is playing as a Robot Master. The second is a hard-to-dodge move: it temporarily gains two mechanical arms with spike tips and rushes forward. The easiest way to dodge it is to attack with his weakness before he rushes forward - this will cause him to be shocked out of the move (this cannot work if he is using the Rolling Cutter or Super Arm, as he cannot be hit with their owner's weaknesses (the Super Arm and the Time Slow, respectively). However, Dr. Wily can only use this move if the player is using Mega Man, Mega Man S, or Mega Man C. In both foms the top of the machine changes colors to match which weapon he's using, so it's recommended to pay attention to it during the battle to more easily counter his moves. Category:Fictional Robots Category:Video Game Robots Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Mecha Category:Mega Man